


Sea of Gravity

by skinandbones



Series: Knights of Insomnia [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, シドニアの騎士 | Sidonia no Kishi | Knights of Sidonia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Knights of Sidonia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: There is comfort somewhere waiting for Nyx.





	Sea of Gravity

Nyx moves into deeper waters without removing his clothes. He doesn’t care much about them while the ocean wakes his sleeping muscles in his legs as he swims toward the center of the dome.

When he reaches there, he lies on his back with his arms spread. A fraction of a smile works his way up as he takes in the view.

The silence is welcoming. How the calming sea and life within it replicate the one back home while the large glass windows offer a breathtaking sight of the extravagant black sea of stars burning bright like an invitation to the heavens.

This place has always been his favorite. How he can swim toward the glass and watch the ship passing by a planet and moons or surrounding himself with his group of friends, but for tonight, only the stars are here for him.

A beep alerts Nyx on his wristband. He takes a look and sees another message from Pelna but he chooses to ignore it with a tap against the red ‘x’. His recent calls end up to be ten missed ones and an inbox of unread messages continue growing. Nyx slaps his hand against the water, the prickling of pain nests deep within his chest. He wants nothing but to be alone.

He focuses on one star in wonder until shutting his eyes, letting his body float against the darkness.

An incoming message pings.

His eyes shot open.

**1 NEW MESSAGE**

Nyx grimaces at Drautos’ name across the screen, pondering if it’s worth reading the message but finally decides that avoiding him wouldn’t be the greatest of ideas, so he opens it against his better judgement.

_[2:21AM] We should speak. Where are you?_

_[2:21AM]: Somewhere. Nowhere_

_[2:22AM]: You’re at the Dome, right? You don’t have to do this alone_

_[2:24AM]: Nyx, talk to me. You know I’ll listen_

_[2:25AM]: There’s nothing to talk about, sir._

He shuts his communications and curses. But the need to rest claims him for a moment.

-

When he wakes again, there’s a splash in the distance. He tries discerning the new presence as he lifts his head and sees Drautos swimming toward him. “Oh fucking hell.” A small part of him really thought Drautos wouldn’t come but obviously he’s wrong, so he starts moving all the way back until he meets the glass.

“For one night, you can at least grant me this,” Nyx says when he finally turns to face him.

Drautos stops in front him and the worry in the man’s eyes makes Nyx hates them. Nyx sees pity and thinks himself as pathetic for showing weakness when he should’ve been stronger. Stronger for Selena.

“Don’t do that—” He’s taken aback when he notices Drautos still in his clothes. “You’re going to get sick.”

“Any kind of sickness hasn’t been present in a very long time,” Drautos replies flatly.

“Yeah well, good riddance, huh?” Nyx turns his head to the side, avoiding Drautos’ stare and backs into the glass. “What do you want?” The question comes out tiredly.

“If you won’t talk with anyone else, then I hope you’ll open up to me instead,” Drautos’ reply is simple, gentle and without push.

“There’s nothing to say, I told you that,” Nyx bites the inside of his mouth.

“You did.” The water swishes, and Drautos cups Nyx’s cheeks into his hands, but Nyx tries to pull away, not wanting to look at his Captain.

“Stop.”

“Look at me.”

Nyx refuses.

“Please,” Drautos implores.

Nyx swallows the ball lodged in his throat and eyes meeting Drautos’ gaze finally, finding a level of sadness in them instead. Drautos’ lips in a frown while Nyx thinks the Captain is holding back on something he doesn’t understand. It’s not right, it doesn’t fit him. “What do you want me to say, huh? You expect me to pour everything out and cry like I’m some kind of child? So you can console me, think me as weak for seeing me in such state? Yeah, well you can fuck off.”

It’s harsher than he wants, but Drautos’ expression is unchanging.

“No.” The hands stay on Nyx’s face but a few fingers travel over his skin and touches the small tattoos on his face. “You are not weak. I do not expect anything of you, but I would like to offer you my company.”

“I don’t want to talk.” Nyx bites back weakly.

“You don’t have to.” Drautos replies with ease. “My wish right now is to be with you.”

“Don’t know why you would…” Nyx mutters, shaking his head slowly in denial but the small kindness sings in his heart. But his body freezes when Drautos pulls him against his chest and wraps his arms around Nyx’s back. The hug isn’t tight, enough for Nyx to escape if he wanted but Drautos’ warmth seeps into his shirt despite the water clinging onto their clothes. Finally, Nyx buries his head into Drautos’ shoulder and sighs.

“You know the reason why,” Drautos utters into Nyx’s ear. “Come out of the water and we’ll head back to your place. Dry ourselves and I’ll make us some tea, how about it?”

“And then we’ll talk?”

“If you want or you can sleep.” Drautos’ hand combs through Nyx’s head in an attempt to soothe him. “Your choice.”

Nyx’s eyes grow weary against Drautos but the idea of sleep does sounds nice. He almost closes his eyes to the strokes over his damp hair before taking his hands around Drautos’ waist as a shudder of breath almost breaks him.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted Drautos to be there for Nyx no matter how hard it gets. And with Selena's death, well... she became a pilot like her brother. She got along well with the rest of the team and did well on the missions given. The Ulrics were unstoppable pretty much. But shit happened, a mission went severely wrong and a gauna ate her whole :/
> 
> -
> 
> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
